


Prologue

by maryh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cause of the Ban, F/M, Gen, Magic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryh/pseuds/maryh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationships between Nimueh, Gaius, Uther and Ygraine.  This is what caused the ban on magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin. This has just been stuck in my head. I hope you like it. This is how I picture everything going down. Let me know what you think. It is un-betaed if there are any glaring mistakes leave me a message and I will change them.

**Prologue**

 

Uther had never understood magic’s intricacies.  He was a smart man.  He grasped the battle tactics that had been part of his education since he was a child. He had even managed to take over a Kingdom when it was in turmoil.  He was by all means a brilliant tactician and knew exactly where to place which of his men to ensure a successful campaign.

 

On magic, however, he had no grasp.

 

Uther was of the impression that magic was a neat trick, but held no place in true combat or politics.  It was a bit of a nuisance really when he had to hire a Court Sorcerer.  Nimueh was a High Priestess.  It seemed powerful enough to Uther to warrant the place of honor in Camelot. 

 

Nimueh, however, was not noble.  She had no title before she had become his Court Sorcerer, and she looked like she was just a wisp of a thing.  It seemed hard for Uther to understand that one who looked like a fragile courtier could wield powerful magic.  He also could not trust those outside the nobility.  It was his first code.

 

The Sorcerer had some difficulties adjusting to life in Camelot, when she first arrived. Uther never wanted to see casual magic in action.  It was a tool, but it did not need to be flaunted in front of him.  He hardly liked the reminder that there were forces out of his control.

 

Nimueh’s first friend had been Ygraine, the Queen.  Nimueh had come to Camelot for a position of prestige, but she had not expected to be taken in by the Queen herself.  Ygraine was a golden sun of brightness in an otherwise bleak Castle.  She would request magical shows simply for her delight, and it made Nimueh feel more at home than ever when she was performing with the same light sparks she had as a young child.  Ygraine appreciated the beauty of magic.  She could see the workings of it, even if she had none of her own, and she could appreciate that it required awe, not fear.

 

Ygraine became engrossed in understanding magic to its core.  She goaded Nimueh into teaching her, and where Uther hardly dared tread, Ygraine burst boldly.  She came to understand magic in a way her husband never could.  She even began to understand how non-magical means could be used to combat magic.  Simple ways to avoid being hit by a curse, or ways of detecting if someone you knew was ensorcelled. 

 

Uther was greatly impressed.  He had someone by his side, his wife no less, who could help him combat this unnatural force that he was obligated to interact with.

 

Nimueh, Ygraine, and Uther fell into an uncomfortable pattern for a long while.  The queen enjoyed her friend and husband, she knew there was tension, but merely believed it to be a friendly squabble. 

 

Nimueh herself was pleased to have gained the coveted position of Court Sorcerer of Camelot.  It was a powerful position amongst the magical community.  Camelot was a great power, and to have control of the magical practices within that kingdom was a great responsibility.  Nimueh was perfectly happy even with the strained situation with the king until Gaius.

 

Gaius was a physician.  He had very little in terms of magical ability.  He was able to work with herbs in a way that kept soldiers alive when others would have failed.  It was as if the herbs he needed called to him.  He was able to increase their potency with a bit of magic, but it was his grasp of science that truly made him a force to be reckoned with.

 

Uther enjoyed Gaius’ company immensely.  Gaius treated many of Uther’s wounds, and after a time Uther began to realize that Gaius had a certain wisdom about him.  Uther was comfortable even with Gaius’ use of magic.  It had a very defined purpose, and was no threat to himself or his power. 

 

Gaius knew the Old Religion he had studied it along side his herbs and anatomy.  It was as deep a part of him as it was Nimueh.  However, Nimueh was powerful and knowledgeable about almost every aspect of the Old Religion, whereas Gaius remained firmly rooted in herb lore and related magic.  He was not interested in the more divine aspects of the Old Religion.  He did not understand the power wielded by one such as Nimueh.  He never would.

 

Nimueh was furious when the king would ask his Court Physician questions he should be asking his Court Sorcerer.  It made no difference that they could both answer the question.  The king would ask a magical question to his physician during council meetings, while his sorcerer sat there both baffled and embarrassed.  It was one thing to do in their private lives, but to undermine her authority in front of all of Camelot; it was unfair.

 

When there was a magical problem beyond Gaius’ power, Nimueh was more than happy to step in and take over.  She liked to solidify her claim to the position of Court Sorcerer in such a way, even if the title was growing to be nothing more than a burden.

 

“It has been years Gaius.”  Uther’s voice was strained to Nimueh’s ears.  She had been called to the room, but not for a few minutes yet.

 

“Sire, I used all the tricks I know.  The queen seems to be – ”

 

“Don’t.  You have used _all_ the tricks you know.  There isn’t _anything_ more you could try.”  Uther sounded desperate, especially to be asking such a thing of magic.

 

“I am afraid something of that nature is well beyond my capacities in magic.  You must understand, there is always a cost to magic, a balance to keep.  I would suggest exhausting all other methods before resorting to magic.  Sire.”  He added the title at the end for formality sake, but it sounded more like he was calling the king a stubborn child than anything else.

 

“Have we not exhausted all other methods?  We know I am able to father children.  That is clearly not the problem.  There may be something incurable about my beloved?” His voice was barely more than a whisper towards the end.  It seemed to pain Uther to speak even the slightest of ills against Ygraine.  She was the light of his life. 

 

“I will do more research, sire.  There may be knew work in the field, it is a common enough problem.  I will find more potent herbs.”  Gaius would do anything for his sovereign, but this problem was beyond him.

 

Nimueh chose that moment to stride into the room.

 

“Your majesty.  You requested my presence.”  She bowed in her most respectful manner.  This was the opportunity she had been waiting for.  This was her chance to shine and show Uther once and for all that she deserved her spot as Camelot’s Court Sorcerer.  She deserved his respect.

 

Uther seemed almost disgusted by her presence even though he had requested it. “Yes, Nimueh.  I must speak with you.  Gaius, you have much work to do.”  It was a dismissal and Gaius understood it as such he left with a slight bow and “My Lord.”

 

“Nimueh, I must discuss with you a delicate matter that I am hoping you may have a solution to.  If you do not I will of course understand, but you are my last hope.”

 

Nimueh was nearly shaking in excitement.  Just having asked that simple question disturbed her king.  Nimueh was thrilled at being called her sovereign’s last hope.  She relished the power.  “I am here to serve my lord, however that may be.”

 

Uther seemed to enjoy the rare act of subservience from Nimueh.  He smiled, but then seemed to immediately remember the reason she was even in his presence.  “As you well know, at the moment I have no heir.  It is a dangerous spot for me to be in, seeing as I conquered this land myself.  I do not wish to leave her weakened in the case of my injury of death.” 

 

Nimueh smiled, it was as if he were handing her the keys to the kingdom.  “I would gladly offer my body sire, if that is your command.”  She was merely toying with him.  Uther wanted nothing less than to bed Nimueh.  She was beautiful no doubt, but her entire being seemed offensive to him somehow.

 

“No!” He shook in anger for a second before he caught a glimpse of her smirk.  She looked as if she had played him the greatest fool.  “I was wondering if there were anything you could do – magically – ” it was as if he had to force the word from his mouth.  “I am not an idiot.  There is something incompatible about my wife and I in terms of siring children.  I ask your help, but also your discretion, it would not do well for our enemies to know that I need help in my manly duties.”

 

Nimueh would not let herself beam at the king.  That was not a part of their relationship.  “I am certain I can find what you are looking for.  However, for magic such as this there will be a great cost.  A life for a life.”  Nimueh was able to channel the powers of Life and Death.  She had trained to do so as a High Priestess; this was her chance to show her king how worthy she was.

 

“We will find a suitable life. You are dismissed.”  Nimueh was a bit shocked by this statement and wanted to say something more, but the king’s dismissal left nothing to be argued.  _He can’t just choose a life._

 

Gaius’ research had not produced any new results within three months time, and the king grew weary.  He again approached Nimueh.

 

“You said you could help my wife?”  He asked, looking more tired than he ever had.

 

Nimueh was friends with Ygraine and the constant disappointment on her face was not something she enjoyed seeing.  She would hold her womb as if willing life to spring there.  Nimueh understood that she had to help her friend. This was not just a ploy to get her king to appreciate her; it was also a way to ensure her friend’s happiness.

 

“I would be honored to help your wife.  The full moon is but three days away.  The ceremony will be then.  I will prepare until then.  In two days time I will set you down for a cleansing ritual.  I want only to help you my Lord.”  It was the most subservient Nimueh would ever let herself be in front of Uther.  He did not deserve her power, but Ygraine did.  She would do this for Ygraine, and grant them the son they so crave.

 

“Perfect.  And when will we know if it worked?”  Uther asked, always curious about results. 

 

“The very same night I will be able to tell you if Ygraine is with child.  Sire, there is another important matter, there is a price for a life.  Are you willing to pay it?”  Nimueh was certain she could channel the power of Life and Death she had practiced with the other Priestesses.  She would be able to do this.

 

“I have asked around and one of my servants has willingly agreed to sacrifice his life for that of Camelot’s heir. You may go now.”  Nimueh was uncertain such a sacrifice would be accepted.  The soul of a Prince was worth a great deal in magical terms.  It would have to work though.  A life for a life.

 

Two days passed quickly for Nimueh.  The preparations were going to be easy.  Each component would take herbs supplemented with magic relating to each of the elements they needed to represent.  The vessel, Ygraine, would be representing earth, Uther, the seed, was representing water, which feeds the earth, and the servant, an elderly man, was to represent the spirit through the element of lightning. 

 

The preparations were easy.  Nimueh had full access to all three throughout the days as she saw fit.  On the third day, the night was clear.  The moon shone brightly.  It seemed as if a sign that the gods truly wanted this to happen. 

 

She brought three strangers to the Isle of the Blessed that day.  They came and entered the holy ground.  Ygraine was subdued and awed by her surroundings.  The Isle was a fortress of magic.  It was beautiful to see.  The other Priests and Priestesses were not around, but Nimueh had asked to have the great hall of the Isle herself.  She did not want to spook either her King or Queen.

 

As midnight drew nearer Nimueh began to feel her power grow.  It was time.

 

The ritual itself was simple enough.  The cup of life would be filled while being held by the elderly man.  Ygraine would drink from the cup as Nimueh spoke the words that would guide the life giving drink to her womb.  Shortly thereafter her best friend and her husband would need to make love.  They would need to implant the seed.  It would work.  Nimueh saw it.  She saw a beautiful blonde boy bouncing on Uther’s knee.

 

She would be a King Maker.


End file.
